custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Reise nach Olda Nui
center|400pxReise nach Olda Nui ist ein Epos und erzählt die Reise der Toa Olda nach Olda Nui. Prolog: Was bisher passierte Nach den Ereignissen von "The many Deaths of Toa Tuyet" konnte sie mit resten des Nui-Steins an die Oberfläche fliehen, dort entdeckte sie eine lebende Insel. Später schaffte es Teridax, Tuyet so zu manipulieren, dass sie einen Krieg startete. Währenddessen wurden Toa Lhikan und Toa Nidhiki von Icarax in Schattentoa verwandelt. Er brachte die beiden sofort nach Destral, doch in der Nacht schaffte es Dume, der gerade auf dem Weg zum südlichen Kontinent war um neue Toa zu holen, Lhikan zu entführen. Am südlichen Kontinent angekommen traf er Toa Jadekaiser, der ihm dabei half Lhikan wieder in einen normalen Toa zu verwandeln. Während Jadekaiser mit Lhikan beschäftigt war, ging Dume auf die Tren Krom Halbinsel um die verschollenen Toa ausfindig zu machen, tatsächlich schaffte er es und sie wurden nach Metru Nui teleportiert, wo sie in Toa Inika verwandelt wurden. Auf der Oberfläche war der Krieg zwischen der Bruderschaft von Makuta und Teridax mit Tuyet schon in vollem Gange. Die Toa schafften es Tuyet wieder auf die gute Seite zu bringen, den Krieg zu beenden und durch einen Trick mit dem eingefrorenen Schattentoa Nidhiki Teridax scheinbar zu besiegen. Danach tauchte der Orden von Mata Nui auf und dankte den Toa. Der Orden bat die überlebenden Toa Inika die Insel Vohon Nui für alle Lebewesen unzugänglich zu machen. Gerade als sie diesen Auftrag ausführen wollten rannte Jadekaiser nochmal zurück auf die Insel und holte den eingefrorenen Nidhiki. Kapitel 1: Die Reise "Ich hab das Gefühl du weißt gar nicht wo es langgeht, Jadekaiser." Sagte Kailani mit einem lachen in ihrer Stimme. "Oh, Kailani verlass dich darauf, dass ich den Weg zu meiner Heimatinsel kenne." Antwortet Jadekaiser verschmitzt. "Ich denke wir wären schneller unterwegs wenn wir diesen riesigen Eisklumpen von unserem Boot werfen würden!" Sagte Kava. "Wir können ihn nicht runterwerfen! Nidhiki ist unser Bruder, richtig?" Während Jadekaiser das sagte wandte sich sein Blick zu Tuyet und Lhikan, die Arm in Arm auf dem Deck saßen. "Ich denke wir sollten uns jetzt beeilen, je schneller wir in Olda Nui sind, desto schneller wird uns unsere Bestimmung finden." Antwortete Lhikan und wich damit der Frage geschickt aus. Die Toa waren jetzt schon lange unterwegs. Sie konnten stolz auf sich sein, sie hatten Teridax besiegt. Kurz bevor die Toa Inika den Tunnel zerstören konnten, der die Oberfläche und Metru Nui verband ging Jadekaiser nochmal auf die Insel, auf der der Krieg stattfand. Er war dort gewesen um Nidhiki zurückzuholen. Er hatte Lhikan zurückverwandelt und dasselbe musste er jetzt mit Nidhiki tun, dachte er sich. "Ist das Olda Nui?" fragte Tuyet und zeigte auf die Insel am Horizont. Jadekaiser nahm das Fernglas zur Hand. "Nein... diese Insel kenne ich nicht, vielleicht hatte Kailani recht und wir haben uns verfahr... äh versegelt." "Sollen wir auf die Insel gehen? Wer weiß was uns dort erwartet, vielleicht unsere Bestimmung." "Nein, Kailani. Ich habe von diesem Ort schon mal gehört. Diese Insel heißt Kanoya." "Wie Kava? Kanoya, das hört sich so an wie Kanohi." Sagte Tuyet. "Kanohi wurde nach Kanoya benannt. Diese Insel ist auch als "Die Waffenkammer des Universums" bekannt. Und... äh, Jadekaiser dein Eisblock schmilzt." "Ah ok, ich kümmere mich schon darum." Doch als Jadekaiser seine Elementare Energie einsetzte schmolz das Eis sofort wieder. "Was ist hier los?" Kava stand auf und sah sich um. Alle Toa griffen zu ihren Waffen. Am Horizont erschien ein riesiger Feuerball und ein paar Meter dahinter, kam schon der nächste und dahinter kamen unzählbar viele Feuerbälle auf die Toa zugeflogen, Lhikan setzte instinktiv seine Kanohi Hau ein. Kapitel 2: Kanoya Das Kraftfeld verschwand sofort nachdem Lhikan es aktiviert hatte. Er konnte sich nicht erklären was passiert war, aber er aktivierte es wieder, sofort verschwand es wieder. Den Toa blieb nichts anderes übrig als gegen die Feuerbälle zu kämpfen. Kailani setzte die Algen des Meeres ein, sie lies die Algen auf 100 Meter wachsen und wehrte somit viele der Feuerbälle ab. Kava setzte seine Zamor-Werfer ein und schoss auf die Feuerbälle. Lhikan benutzte seine Schattengabel, und durch die wucht mit der das Schattennetz geworfen wurde wurden die Feuerbälle zurück nach Kanoya geschleudert. "Mir reicht es jetzt, wer und warum schießen die auf uns?" Fragte Jadekaiser und versuchte das Eis so gut wie möglich zusammenzuhalten, damit Nidhiki nicht enkommen konnte. "Das werden wir gleich erfahren. Festhalten!" Sagte Tuyet und drückte das Wasser hinter dem Boot gegen das Boot und schob es dadurch nach Kanoya. Als sie darauf zukamen sahen sie riesiege Mauern, und auf diesen Mauern waren tausende Feuerkatapulte, die von Matoranern bedient wurden. Jetzt holten sich die Matoraner Nynrah-Geist-Blaster und schossen wie wild auf die Toa. Kava zerteilte die Patronen durch sein Laserfeuerschwert und Kailani zerteilte sie durch ihre Dschungelsäge. Kailani bemerkte nicht, wie sich ihr eine Patorone näherte. Jadekaiser setzte seine Kanohi Ahika ein und wollte die Patrone abfangen, doch als sie ihn traf konnte er sie nicht absorbieren, er konnte sich nichteinmal mehr bewegen. Sofort schmolz das Eis und Nidhiki war wieder frei. Tuyet handelte ganz richtig, sie aktivierte ihre Stäbe der Macht, was dazu führte dass Nidhiki so schwach wurde, dass er nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Lhikan entdeckte auf der Mauer einen Matoraner, der ein seltsames Gerät in der Hand hielt. "Es wird Zeit für eine Lösung!" Sagte Kailani und setzte ihre Kanohi Invu ein. Im selben Moment drückte der Matoraner einen Knopf auf dem Gerät und Kailani konnte ihre Maske nicht mehr einsetzen. "Was ist jetzt los?" fragte Kailani als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihre Maske nicht einsetzen kann. "Das ist dieser Matoraner! Er verhindert mit seinem Gerät, dass wir Maskenkräfte einsetzen können." Jadekaiser, der sich jetzt wieder bewegen konnte wusste genau was zu tun war. Er benutzte seine Eislanze und schoss so kleine Eissplitter, dass sie für das bloße Auge nicht zu sehen waren, doch sie zeigten Wirkung, sie bohrten sich in das Gerät, das daraufhin nicht mehr funktionierte. Jetzt setzte Lhikan seine Kanohi Hau ein. Das Boot strandete und die Toa Olda stiegen aus. "Wir kommen in Frieden!" Schrie Lhikan den Matoranern zu. "Wir sind Toa und warten auf unsere Bestimmung." "Ach, ja?" Fragte die riesige Person, die sich ihnen von hinten näherte und jetzt ein Schwert zog, das doppelt so lang war wie Jadekaiser`s Eislanze. Kapitel 3: Herzlicher Empfang Die Gruppe von Toa drehte sich der Gestalt zu und sie begann zu lächeln. "Kava! Dich hab ich ja seit damals nicht mehr gesehen, als die Dunklen Jäger uns angegriffen haben. Schön dich endlich wiederzusehen." Die Gestalt und Kava fielen sich in die Arme. Die restlichen Toa Olda sahen sich gegenseitig nur fragend an, da hörten sie einen Schuss. Alle sahen in die Richtung aus der der Schuss kam und sie bemerkten, dass ein Matoraner einen Betäubungspeil auf Nidhiki geschossen hatte, da er seine Kräfte wiedererlangt hatte und Lhikan von hinten angreifen wollte. "Wieso haben deine Wachen uns angegriffen, Kanoya?" Fragte Kava die Gestalt. "Na, ja du musst das verstehen, überall hier in Kanoya hängen Fahndungsblätter mit ihrem Gesicht darauf rum." Kanoya zeigte auf Tuyet. "Das kann ich verstehen, aber sie hat sich geändert." "Wieso seid ihr eigentlich hergekommen, Kava?" "Wir sind hier nich mit Absicht hergekommen, wir sind wohl vom Kurs gekommen." mischte Jadekaiser sich ein. "Wie dem auch sei. Ihr seid Toa und solche haben wir hier schon seit ungefähr 20 000 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte Kanoya zu Jadekaiser. "Wir werden ein Fest ausrichten, und das nur für euch Toa." "Das ist sehr nett. Aber wir müssen nach Olda Nui. Unsere Bestimmung sucht nach uns." Antwortete Kailani. "Wenn sie euch sucht wird sie euch finden, selbst wenn sie dazu nach Kanoya kommen muss." "Ich denke das müssen wir als Gruppe entscheiden." Sagte Lhikan und die Toa Olda bildeten einen Kreis. Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich und Lhikan sagte "Wir bleiben." Sofort gab Kanoya den Wachen ein Zeichen und sie zogen Nidhiki in die Festung. "Ich werde euch zeigen, wo ihr... oh nein. Nicht schon wieder." Sagte Kanoya und zeigte auf die Flotte von Schiffen die sich ihnen von Osten her näherten - die Dunklen Jäger. "Schnell verteidigt die Insel ladet die Kanonen und Katapulte und holt 'Sie' heraus!" Kapitel 4: Verteidigung Die Toa Olda begaben sich in Kampfposition und holten ihre Waffen. Tuyet fing schon an ein Kraftfeld zu erschaffen und Lhikan schoss einfach in jede Richtung Schattennetze. Kailani suchte sich eine Stelle an der viele Pflanzen wuchsen und benutzte Gräser und Lianen als Peitschen. Alle Matoraner der Insel kamen mit einem Haufen Bewaffnung aus einer riesigen Kuppel. Von unter dem Wasser erhoben sich ungefähr 70 Geschütze, und auf jedem saß ein Matoraner und wartete auf ein Signal. Die Wachen auf den Mauern hatten die Katapulte schon wieder geladen und alle sahen in richtung Dunkle Jäger. Die ungefähr 100 Schiffe der Organisation fingen an Kanoya zu beschießen, doch Kanoya sah dem ganz gelassen entgegen. "Wieso verteidigt ihr euch nicht?" Schrie Jadekaiser die große Kreatur an, die sich jetzt zu ihm runterbückte. "Toa. Geduld ist eine Tugend! Sieh zu." Die Feuerbälle der Dunklen Jäger näherten sich der Insel. Plötzlich prallten sie in der Luft ab. Jedes Mal wenn ein Feuerball der Insel zu nahe kam sah man ein fast unsichtbares Energiefeld, an dem die Bälle abprallten und zurückgeschleudert wurden. "Als die Dunklen Jäger zuletzt hier waren hatten sie Kanoya erobert und dies soll nicht nochmal passieren. Wir sind die am stärksten bewaffnete Insel. Wir sind die Waffenkammer des Universums!" Während Kanoya das sagte hob er die Hand und gab den Matoranern in den Geschützen das Zeichen. Daraufhin schossen sie kleine Bälle in die Richtung der Schiffe. Als die Bälle, die Schiffe berührten explodierten sie. "Wow, ihr braucht uns anscheinend gar nicht." Sagt Lhikan überrascht. Tuyet´s Kraftfeld näherte sich langsam den Dunklen Jägern, doch auf einmal verschwand es. "Was ist passiert?" Fragte Kava, Tuyet. "Ich weiß es nicht." "Während ihrer Herrschaft haben sie uns viele erfindungen gestohlen, darunter auch einen Waffen-deaktivator, aber da wir diesen geschaffen haben konnten wir einen Weg herausfinden Waffen zu erschaffen die gegen diese Waffe immun sind. Die Schiffe der Dunklen Jäger fuhren trotz jeder bemühung weiter. "Sie sind wohl nicht aufzuhalten." Sagte Kailani überrascht. "Ja, das ist seltsam." Sagte Kanoya und betrat das Wasser. "Ich werde mal nachsehen was da los ist." Mit diesen Worten verschwand Kanoya unter der Wasseroberfläche. Auf einmal schoss er wie eine Pistolenkugel unter den Schiffen hervor. "Eine Falle!" Schrie er wütend. Kapitel 5: Kampf Genau in diesem Moment sprangen hunderte von Dunklen Jägern über die entgegengesetzte Mauer und fielen über die Matoraner her. Sie stürmten durch die Gegend und metztelten alles nieder was ihnen in den Weg kam, ja selbst Lebewesen. "Angriff!!" Schrie Kanoya, der in hoher Geschwindigkeit zur Insel zurückgekehrt war. Und so geschah es, die Katapulte auf der Mauer schossen auf die Dunklen Jäger und auf dem Dach der Festung von Kanoya erhob sich eine Riesige Gerätschaft. Die Toa Olda warteten nicht lange, sie schlossen sich dem Kampf an. Kailani rannte in eine andere Richtung als der Rest der Toa Olda. Kanoya setzte sich auf das riesige Gerät auf dem Dach von der Festung und begann Laserstrahlen zu schießen, die so dick waren wie die Mauer. Wo er den Strahl hinrichtete blieb nichts anderes übrig als Asche und Staub. Lhikan, Kava, Tuyet und Jadekaiser trennten sich. Jadekaiser bekam es mit einem dunklen Jäger namens Gift zu tun. Dieser wurde aber gleich von Jadekaiser eingefroren. Auf einmal sprang Kailani von einer Ecke hervor. Es sah so aus als ob hinter ihr ein Grüner Schatten war, aber nein, es waren abermillionen von Pflanzen. Aus diesen schaffte sich Kailani ein Podest und begann die Pflanzen gegen ihre Feinde einzusetzen. Sie sorgte dafür, dass die Pflanzen die Dunklen Jäger packten und zurück ins Meer schleuderten. "Wie gefällt euch das ihr wiederlichen Kreaturen?" Fragte sie lächelnd. Lhikan war von Dunklen Jägern umzingelt, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. Er schuf sich ein Schutzschild und schoss daraus Schattennetze. Nach kurzer Zeit war da nurnoch ein Haufen Kreaturen, die sich in Schattensäcken wehrten. Lhikan setzte sich auf den Boden. Er hatte einmal einen Toa getroffen, der ihm eine ganz besondere Attacke beibrachte, diese Attacke war nur schwer hinzubekommen und würde alle seine Elementaren Energien verbrauchen. Seine Konzentrazion stieg und er öffnete seine Augen. Lhikan begann überall hellrot zu glühen. Er wurde immer heller und verwandelte sich in einen Feuertornado. Er fegte damit über die ganze Insel und besiegte dabei fast alle Dunklen Jäger. Tuyet sah einen riesigen Feuertrichter in der Ferne. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben schon so viele verrückte sachen gesehen, dass sie sich darum keine gedanken mehr machte, ganz im Gegenteil sie war sehr mit Dunklen Jägern beschäftigt, die sie angriffen. Tuyet zögerte nicht sondern erschuf ein Kraftfeld, wodurch alle Dunklen Jäger in ihrer Nähe ihre Kraft verloren. Kanoya schoss Laserstrahlen in eine Gruppe Dunkler Jäger, Kava benutzte seine Zamorkugeln um die Kräfte der Dunklen Jäger auf sich zu übertragen und Jadekaiser fror hier und dort Dunkle Jäger ein. Auf einmal tauchte eine dreibeinige Kreatur auf. "Das war nur der Anfang, Kanoya!" Schrie der Schattige und entfernte sich wieder. Als er ging hob er seine linke Hand, woraufhin alle Dunklen Jäger folgten und die Insel verließen, Sieg. Auf der Insel begannen die Matoraner sich in den Arm zu nehemen und sich zu freuen, dass sie noch lebten. "Wie in alten Zeiten." Sagte Kava und stellte sich zu Kanoya. "Wie kann ich euch jemals danken?" Fragte Kanoya und sah sich die Toa Olda an. "Ich glaube ich weiß schon was." Kapitel 6: Der Abschied Kanoya führte die Toa Olda in einen großen Raum in der Festung von Kanoya. Dieser Raum glich... nichts. Auf jeden Fall nichts was die Toa jemals gesehen hatten. Der Raum war überall mit Waffen ausgerüstet und an den Wänden waren Vitrinen mit Masken. Im linken Bereich des Raumes waren Rüstungen und im Rechten Bereich Schusswaffen. Die Toa Olda standen mit weit aufgerissenem Mund da und konnten keine Worte von sich geben. "Damit ihr nicht schon wieder fälschlicherweise wegen eures Aussehens angegriffen werdet bekommt ihr von uns neue Rüstungen und Waffen. Tobt euch aus. Nachdem was ihr für uns getan habt könnt ihr euch nehmen was ihr wollt." Dies lies sich Tuyet nicht zweimal sagen. Sie wollte endlich aus ihrem Krika-ähnlichem Aussehen herauskommen und wieder eine Toa sein, wie sie einst war. Jadekaiser ging gleich in die Abteilung für Schwerter und Masken. Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden welche Maske er nehmen sollte und da sah er sie. Die Maske war perfekt, er nahm sie sich bevor sie ihm jemand stehlen konnte. Lhikan war inzwischen bei den Schildern, er wollte Jadekaiser eine Freude machen und ihm ein Komao-Schild suchen, da er ja seines kaputt gemacht hatte, aber stattdessen fand er ein riesiges Routierendes Feuerschid, er hatte ich sofort "verliebt". Kailani konnte sich nicht entscheiden. Es gab so viele Rüstungen, welche sollte sie nehmen. Sie wollte unbedingt eine Rüstung in der man erkennt, dass sie eine Frau ist, nicht dass daselbe wie im Großen Krieg passiert. Dieser Makuta hatte sie doch tatsächlich für einen Mann gehalten. Kava sah sich in dem Raum um. Ihm wurde klar, dass er diese Insel sehr stark vermisst hatte. Er wollte nicht mehr weg, darüber müsste er nachher mit den Toa reden. "Na, wie sehe ich aus?" Fragte Tuyet und stand im Eingang der "Umkleidekabine". "Du siehst, wow, ich... ähhh... ja..." "Keine Sorge Lhikan, es kommt nicht darauf an was du sagst. Wir sind doch schon zusammen." "Stimmt. Du siehst toll aus." Sagte Lhikan. "Da kann ich ihm nur zustimmen." Mischte sich Kailani ein und stieß Lhikan 'sanft' zur Seite. "Das sieht wahnsinnig gut aus, und auch weiblich. WO HAST DU DAS GEFUNDEN?" "Dort bei den Rüstungen, wo denn sonst?" Antwortete Tuyet verdutzt, und ging zu Lhikan. "Jetzt suchen wir was schönes für dich aus." Sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss. "Oh, mann." Sagte Jadekaiser. "Wollen wir das sehen? Nö." Sagte er in einem Ironischen Ton. Jadekaiser, Kailani, Lhikan und Tuyet hatten schon ihre neuen Rüstungen und erst da bemerkten sie, dass Kava sich noch nicht bewegt hatte. "Kava was ist los?" Fragte Kailani. "Wir müssen nach Olda Nui, weißt du noch? Unsere Bestimmung." "Äh... Ja. Ich gehe nicht mit." Kapitel 7: Auf Vohon Nui Die Insel bot ein Anblick des Grauens. Überall lagen tote Körper oder zerstörte Rüstungen auf dem Boden. In der Mitte der Insel ein Riesiger Stein-Kegel. Eine Gestalt erhob mit steifen, toten Bewegungen vom Boden. Sie stand auf und hatte die Gestalt eines Toa, aber er war keiner. Krika hatte sich einen Körper gesucht und dort die Antidermis, aus der er besteht, versammelt. Jetzt grub er sich Richtung Metru Nui frei. Nach einigen Stunden Graben kam er in einer Höhle heraus, die er nur zu gut kannte. Dies war Teridax´ altes Versteck gewesen. In diesem Versteck hatte Tuyet zuflucht gesucht und fand dann zufälligerweise den Weg an die Oberfläche, aber egal. Krika hatte nur einen Gedanken im Kopf: Rache. Er musste sich an Teridax rächen. Wegen ihm war die ganze Bruderschaft in der Grube. Er wusste schon wie er sich am besten an ihm Rächen kann. Er machte sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub. Er flog über das Meer. Er hatte gehört wohin die Toa Olda reisen würden, zurück auf Jadekaiser´s Heimatinsel Olda Nui. Die Toa Olda waren die einzigen Toa, die erfahren genug waren es mit Teridax aufzunehmen. Er musste sich in ihr Vertrauen einschleichen. Er schwebte durch die Lüfte richtung südlicher Kontinent. Er war mehrere Monate unterwegs und auf einmal sah er eine Insel in der Ferne. Erst jetzt realisierte er, dass die Festung der Insel wie ein K aussah. Jetzt wusste er was dies für eine Insel war. Kanoya. "Dort kann ich mir Waffen holen" Sagte Krika zu sich selbst. Er kannte die Insel, vor langer Zeit, als die Bruderschaft noch mit den Dunklen Jägern zusammenarbeiteten, hatte er die Insel erobert. Doch der Herrscher der Insel konnte seine Insel wieder zurückerobern. Diesmal kam Krika mit anderen Absichten nach Kanoya - in friedlichen Absichten. Er flog auf die Insel zu, wurde aber mit Feuerbällen beschossen, er wich ihnen geschickt aus und rief den Matoranern an den Geschützen zu: "Ich bin ein Toa. Helft mir die Dunklen Jäger wollen mich töten." Als die Matoraner das hörten stellten sie das Feuer ein. Krika landete am Strand und wurde von den Matoranern in die K-förmige Festung gebracht. "Ich werde sehen ob Kanoya Zeit hat, es könnte aber sein, dass er beschäftigt ist, denn wir haben besuch von 5 erfahrenen Toa, den Toa Olda." Sagte der Fe-Matoraner, der Krika durch die Festung führte. "Die Toa Olda sind hier?" "Ja, sie kamen vor ein paar Stunden an, müssen aber bald wieder gehen." "Interessant." "So, Kanoya müsste hier drinnen sein. Ich werde mal nachsehen." Der Matoraner öffnete die Tür und sah Kava neben Kanoya. "Äh... tut mir leid wenn ich störe, aber dieser Toa wollte mit ihnen reden Kanoya." "Wir sind gerade in einem Gespräch, Mavrah." Sagte Kanoya freundlich. "Es ist wichtig!" Mischte Krika sich ein. "Ich weiß wo Teridax ist!" "Teridax ist tot! Ich habe ihn selbt besiegt!" Sagte Jadekaiser entsetzt. "Da hast du dich wohl getäuscht." Kapitel 8: Die Abreise "Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren! Teridax schmiedet schon Pläne wie er seine Bruderschaft wieder Befreien kann, wir müssen ihm zuvorkommen." Sagte Krika und bemühte sich dabei sein Toa-Image aufrecht zu erhalten und nicht zu böse zu wirken. "Der Toa hat recht." Erwiederte Lhikan und sah Kava traurig an, dieser wandte seinen Blick aber sofort von Lhikan ab. "Ich bedanke mich noch einmal für alles was ihr hier für uns geleistet habt, wir stehen für immer in eurer Schuld. Und da ihr es offensichtlich eilig habt, könnte ich euch noch etwas geben, was euch die Reise vielleicht vereinfacht." Kanoya führte die Toa aus der Kammer und zeigte ihnen eine Reihe seltsamer Geräte, sie hatten runde Scheiben am Boden und sahen seltsam aus. "Was ist das?" Fragte Tuyet. "Das sind Toapods. Sie sind schneller als sonst etwas in der näheren Umgebung." Kanoya brachte die Motorräder in eine Kammer. "Bitte einsteigen, das ist ein Teleporter, er bringt euch auf das Festland, dann müsst ihr nurnoch auf die Toapods steigen und sie bringen euch dort hin wo ihr wollt." Nachdem alle Toa in dem Teleporter waren aktivierte Kanoya diesen und die Toa fanden sich auf dem Festland wieder, mit den Toapods. "Und wie funktionieren die?" Fragte Kailani. "Wir müssen es wohl oder übel selbst herausinden." sagte Jadekaiser und setzte sich auf eines der Toapods. Dieses schoss sofort los. Die anderen Toa Olda und der verkleidete Krika taten es ihm gleich und schon waren sie hinter ihm. "Ich liebe diese Dinger!" Schrie Lhikan Jadekaiser zu, der ihm mit einem Kopfnicken antwortete. Die Toa waren sehr schnell unterwegs. Dennoch war es ein weiter Weg nach Olda Nui. "Wir sind schon in Rikura, es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann sind wir da." Schrie Jadekaiser den anderen Toa zu. "Nein! Wir müssen wo anderst hin. Wir müssen Teridax aufhalten." Schrie Krika den Toa Olda entgegen. "Er hat recht! Wir müssen erst Teridax für immer besiegen, bevor er noch seine Bruderschaft befreit." Während Lhikan das sagte stoppten die Toa ihre Toapods. "Und wo ist er?" Fragte Kailani. "An einem Ort den Lhikan sehr gut kennt - Destral" Kapitel 9: Toa Hagah? Die Toa Olda und der mysteriöse Toa machten sich auf den Weg nach Destral. Lhikan wollte die Führung übernehmen, da er ja schon einmal in Destral war, doch der mysteriöse Toa wurde böse und riss das Ruder an sich. Die Toa erreichten Destral wenig später. Die Insel der Bruderschaft schien wie leergefegt zu sein. "Und hier ist also Teridax?" Fragte Kailani unglaubwürdig. "Lass dich von dem Schein nicht täuschen, hier gibt es viel mehr Leben als du es dir vorstellen kannst!" Erwiederte der mysteriöse Toa. "Gut! Und wie heißt du?" Fragte Lhikan schnippisch, da er noch sauer auf den Toa war. "Das ist nicht wichtig!" Erwiederte Krika. "Dieses Leben, von dem du geredet hast, was meintest du damit?" Fragte Jadekaiser gespannt. Der mysteriöse Toa führte die Toa Olda zu einer Tür. "Das!" Er stieß die Tür auf und dahinter saßen sechs Toa. "Wir sind frei!" Schrie der Toa der Erde und rannte zu Krika und umarmte ihn. "Danke, danke und tausend mal Danke!" Diese Toa waren die Toa Hagah. Sie waren einst die Beschützer von Makuta Teridax, als dieser jedoch böse wurde sperrte er die Toa Hagah in eine Zelle, noch bevor sie die Kanohi Avohkii stehlen konnten. Dort warteten die Toa Hagah Jahrhunderte lang, bis sie endlich wieder freikamen. Dieser Moment war jetzt gekommen. "Wer seid ihr?" Fragte Tuyet überrascht. "Wir sind die Toa Hagah, die ehemaligen Beschützer von Teridax!" Erwiederte der Toa des Feuers und zeigte auf seine Brüder. "Das sind Bomonga, Iruini, Pouks, Kualus und Gaaki. Und mein Name ist Norik. Was trieb euch auf diese Insel der bosheit? Und wieso ist sie so... leer? Wo sind die Makuta?" "Die Makuta sind an einem Ort der schlimmer sein soll als der Tod selbst. Der einzige Makuta der fliehen konnte ist Teridax. Wir müssen ihn auhalten bevor er seine Bruderschaft befreien kann. Werdet ihr uns helfen?" Die Toa Hagah wechselten kurz ihre Blicke. "Wenn ihr uns sagt wer ihr seid." "Oh, natürlich Gaaki. Ich heiße Lhikan und dass sind Jadekaiser, Kailani und Tuyet. Dieser 'nette' Toa hier will uns seinen Namen nicht verraten!" Während er das sagte zeigte er auf Krika. Hinter einer Mauer beobachteten zwei böse rote Augen das ganze geschehen. "Mein Plan ist das wichtigste! Und er darf nicht noch einmal schiefgehen! Diesmal wirst du bezahlen Tuyet. Du wirst dir wünschen du wärst Tot, so hart werde ich dich strafen!" Sagte Teridax zu sich selbst und in seinen Augen schwebte die reine Bosheit. Kapitel 10: Endgame Die Toa liefen durch die verlassenen Straßen von Destral. Hier und da kroch ein Visorak in einen kleinen Felsvorsprung oder ein Fikou rannte über die Straße. "Diese Insel sieht noch unheimlicher aus als zu den Zeiten in denen wir noch hier wohnten." Sagte der Mysteriöse Toa (Krika). "Wir? Wen meinst du damit?" Fragte Norik. "Euch natürlich. Wen denn sonst? Äh... und natürlich Lhikan." Entgegnete Krika. "Ich hätte da mal eine Frage an dich. Woher weißt du dass ich hier gelebt habe? Na ja ich habe hier ja eigentlich gar nicht richtig gelebt, aber woher weißt du dass ich schon einmal hier war? Ich habe das niemandem außer Kailani, Kava, Jadekaiser und Tuyet erzählt. Aber woher weißt du es?" Fragte Lhikan den Mysteriösen Toa. "Jetzt wäre es an der Zeit mal mit der Wahrheit rauszurücken!" "Ich... Äh..." "Wie willst du dich jetzt noch retten, Krika?" Sagte Teridax und kam von seinem Versteck hervor. Seine Rüstung war immernoch mit den Krazern und Verletzungen von seinem letzten Kampf mit Jadekaiser geprägt. "Teridax!" Schrien die Toa Hagah und richteten ihre Speere und Rhotukaschilder auf ihn. "Ich bin hier um mit dir abzurechnen!" Sagte Krika zu Teridax "Und dieses mal entkommst du mir nicht!" Krika ging auf Teridax los. Als Krika sich auf Teridax stürzte verschwand er in seinem Körper und Teridax begann zu wachsen. Die Krazer in seiner Rüstung verschwanden und er sah jetzt wie eine Mischung aus sich und Krika aus. "Er hat ihn in sich absorbiert!" Schrie Norik. "Richtig Toa! Ich werde euch alle in mir absorbieren! Dann bin ich endlich stark genug um in das Gefängnis der Grube zu gehen und meine Bruderschaft zu befreien! Dies ist meine Bestimmung!" "Unsere Bestimmung ist dafür zu sorgen, dass deine Bestimmung nicht in Erfüllung geht!" Antwortete Norik. Die Toa Hagah luden ihre Rhotukawerfer auf. "Gegen die Bestimmung kann man nichts tun! Aber man kann sie verändern!" Sagte Teridax während sechs Rhotukarotoren auf ihn zuflogen. Er schuf eine Schattenhand und zog Lhikan zu sich. Eine Sekunde später steckten Lhikan und Teridax in einem Großen Protodermisblock. Epilog Die Toa waren geschockt. Die Toa Olda konnten nicht fassen, dass sie soeben ihren Anführer verloren hatten. Sie konnten Lhikan nicht retten, denn falls, würden sie Teridax wieder befreien. Das einzige was ihnen jetzt helfen konnte war ein Wunder, doch es geschah keines. "Es tut uns wirklich leid." Sagte Norik betrübt zu Tuyet, die noch nicht antworten konnte. Sie hatte Lhikan schon wieder verloren. "Ich denke dann müssen wir uns wohl ohne Lhikan auf den Weg nach Olda Nui machen." "Du hast recht, Kailani. Wir können hier nicht trauern, denn er wartet etwas auf uns." "Du hast vermutlich recht, Jadekaiser. Machen wir uns auf den Weg." "Gut ihr Toa. Wir machen uns dann auch mal auf. Wir müssen noch etwas holen." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden die Toa Hagah in der Dunkelheit. Tuyet ging zu dem Protodermisblock. "Ich werde alles tun um dich aus diesem Gefängnis zu befreien. Ich werde dich da rausbekommen und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!" Die Toa Olda stiegen zurück in ihr Boot. Tuyet drückte das Wasser wieder gegen die Hinterseite des Bootes, damit sie schnell zurück an das Festland kamen. Dort warteten schon ihre Toapods auf sie. Sie setzten sich auf die Geräte und verharrten kurz. "Ich weiß das ist schwer für dich, aber wir müssen schnell nach Olda Nui. Je eher unsere Bestimmung uns findet desto eher können wir Lhikan befreien." Versuchte Jadekaiser Tuyet zu erklären. "Ich weiß. Aber wie sollen wir unsere Bestimmung erfüllen? Wir gingen zu fünft von Vohon Nui fort und jetzt sind wir nurnoch zu dritt. Vielleicht hat uns unsere Bestimmung schon gefunden. Vielleicht führt uns unsere Bestimmung auseinander, vielleicht hätten wir uns nicht zusammenschließen sollen, vielleicht..." "Du hast recht. Vielleicht!" Kategorie: Epos